<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your veins ain't too pretty to spill by carboncopies, olive2read</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561945">your veins ain't too pretty to spill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies'>carboncopies</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read'>olive2read</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ep 118, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood Play, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Implied Werewolf!Daisy, Knives, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melanie takes advantage of Martin's distraction to do more than gather evidence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melanie King/Alice "Daisy" Tonner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_Together 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your veins ain't too pretty to spill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
<em>cover art by carboncopies</em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="href=">olive2read</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="href=">carboncopies</a></p><p><strong>Music:</strong> "Stabitha Christie" by Against Me! - acoustic cover by carboncopies</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>With intro/outro music</strong>
</p><p>Length: 00:19:00<br/>
<br/>
<audio></audio></p><p>
  <em>(click <a href="http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/your%20veins%20aint%20too%20pretty%20to%20spill%20-%20with%20music.mp3">here</a> to stream on mobile, right click + "save as" to download)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Without music</strong>
</p><p>Length: 00:18:34<br/>
<br/>
<audio></audio></p><p>
  <em>(click <a href="http://pod-together.parakaproductions.com/2020/your%20veins%20aint%20too%20pretty%20to%20spill%20-%20no%20music.mp3">here</a> to stream on mobile, right click + "save as" to download)<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p> 🗡 🩸 🗡 🩸 🗡 🩸 🗡 🩸 🗡 </p><p> </p><p>Melanie gathered up everything she could find and dashed out to Martin’s cubicle, leaving the pile on his desk. She hoped it would be enough and she trusted him to find it later. She hurried back to Elias’s office, not sure how long Martin would be able to keep him occupied.</p><p>She felt the tiniest twinge of guilt, knowing what Elias was going to do to Martin. Martin might need someone to pick up the pieces but she reminded herself sternly that she was probably the least qualified person to provide that particular service. Besides, if things went according to plan, Jon would be there for him and if they didn’t... Well, having a shoulder to cry on wasn’t exactly going to be a priority.</p><p>Either way, she most likely wasn’t going to be around to find out. Thus far, Elias had anticipated all of her attempts. She had no doubt that he would assume, rightly, that she’d stayed behind to have another go. A small part of her was hoping that Martin’s treachery would leave him sufficiently distracted to cover both her earlier evidence gathering and her current activities.</p><p>She knew that Martin and the others expected something like this and knew they anticipated yet another failure. She’d seen the looks they gave each other when she walked by, the way they shook their heads over ‘poor Melanie and her little obsession.’ She’d been feeling like the office joke of late, as her attempts had gotten increasingly desperate. Initially, she’d planned each one meticulously. More recently, she’d been aiming more for the element of surprise than worrying about any real strategy. It didn’t seem to matter what she did, though. Each time things had blown up in her face and she couldn’t stand being the object of everyone’s pity. Well, everyone besides Elias, who was just bored. That rankled worst of all.</p><p>This time, she’d allowed Martin to tell her what he’d envisioned and very carefully <em>not</em> thought about it. Over the past few days, while she’d been studiously not-thinking, she’d somehow also managed to not-plan a new tactic.</p><p>She double-checked the corridor but there was no sign of Elias as she crept silently back towards his office. She’d left the door slightly ajar for the sake of both speed and sound and paused just outside for a moment to listen carefully. Hearing nothing, she slipped inside.</p><p>As she turned to close the door, she felt something behind her and ducked just in time. A clawed hand connected with the door, nails gouging into the wood as they swiped past where her neck had been a moment ago. Melanie swung around, a knife sliding into her hand and pressing into the throat of her would-be attacker.</p><p>“What the bloody hell are <em>you</em> doing here?” she hissed.</p><p>Daisy glowered at her, seemingly unconcerned with the knife. “Same as you, I expect.”</p><p>They stood there for a moment, glaring at each other, until a flicker of movement brought Melanie’s gaze down to the thin red line her very sharp knife had produced and the single drop of blood gathering there. She watched, fascinated, as it slowly grew, wondering how long it would take before the droplet’s weight would overcome its surface tension.</p><p>When it finally broke and slithered down the edge of her blade, she was seized with a sudden desire to taste. She brought the knife to her mouth, licking lightly along the surface. She looked up to find Daisy watching her intently, her gaze unreadable.</p><p>Melanie only just managed to stop her hand from reaching out. She wanted to trace her fingers along the mark she’d left, to draw them down Daisy’s body and touch other places, to mark them as well. She wanted to know if Daisy’s blood would taste differently licked directly from her skin, without the clean cold feel of steel interfering. She wanted... But, no. She had to get control of herself. Elias could come in at any moment.</p><p>She backed away from Daisy, lowering her knife. “Alright,” she said, drawing the syllable out and using the time to get herself together. “What do we do now? Are we going to flip for it? Or...”</p><p>Daisy scoffed at her. “No. You’ll have your go and, if you fail, I’ll have mine.”</p><p>It was a small thing but Melanie appreciated that she’d said <em>if</em> and not <em>when</em>. She smiled and saw the corners of Daisy’s mouth tilt up as well, ever so slightly. It helped, knowing that someone else understood that Elias had to die, that someone else would be there to ensure it happened.</p><p>Daisy faded back into a corner, shadows wrapping around her until only the piercing glow of her eyes remained visible. It was a neat trick and Melanie felt a brief pang of jealousy that the only thing she had to shield herself was her fury. She took up position behind the door, ready to spring on Elias when he returned from whatever he was doing to Martin, and focused her thoughts on how much she hated—the institute, feeling trapped, and, of course, Elias himself. Her rage suffused every corner of her body and blanketed her mind in a black haze that left no room for worrying over what she was going to do.</p><p>Soon enough she heard footsteps—a rapid, preoccupied tread at odds with Elias’s typical bureaucratic saunter—and she closed her eyes, calmed her breathing. She felt the door open, felt the brush of Elias’s own frustration against hers, and pounced. She grabbed him by the neck and forced him back against the wall, the knife in her other hand poised for the kill.</p><p>Elias let out an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Melanie, now is not the time for another of your childish attempts. We both know you’re not going to go through with it. I warned you how easily I could break you and it seems you’ve left me no choice. I simply do not have time for this.”</p><p>He locked his eyes on hers and his gaze bored through her. She could feel him pushing at her mind, seeking a gap in her anger to slip through, ready to make good on his threat. She had no intention of giving him the chance.</p><p>She plunged the knife into his throat, stabbing under his left ear and dragging it across to the right. It tore swiftly through muscle and cartilage until his spine was the only thing connecting his head to the rest of him. His eyes had gone wide with surprise when the knife entered his body and she watched with immense satisfaction as they dimmed and finally went blank.</p><p>Melanie stepped back. The thing that had been Elias slumped over and slid down the wall to crumple at her feet. She smirked down at him, so much smaller now that he wasn’t riding the power of some dread god, and wiped his blood from her knife. She waited, wondering what form her promised death would take.</p><p>A moment passed, and then another, yet no lightning strike came. Nothing happened. There was no shift of the ground beneath her feet, no indication whatsoever of retaliation from the Eye.</p><p>A snippet of song burbled up from the depths of her soul and she shimmied as she sang out, “ding dong, the witch is dead!”</p><p>Daisy’s bark of laughter startled her. She’d forgotten the other woman was even there. She came to stand beside Melanie, the shadows around her evaporating, and spat onto Elias’s face.</p><p>“Fucker.”</p><p>Daisy’s tone so perfectly captured everything Melanie felt about Elias, including her smugness at his demise, that Melanie couldn’t help it. She giggled. The corners of Daisy’s mouth quirked up in response. Melanie felt powerful and competent for the first time in <em>months</em>, giddy with the rush of her success. </p><p>“You’re a mess,” Daisy said. Her voice was warm, fond, with no trace of censure.</p><p>Melanie didn’t doubt it—she knew she was covered in arterial spray, could feel the blood coagulating, the ooze down her face and neck becoming ever more viscous. She grinned at Daisy, enjoying the feral gleam that came into her eyes. Melanie’s tongue darted out, wetting her lips before drawing the lower one into her mouth, biting it in anticipation. The coppery tang of Elias’s blood mixed with the faint remnants of Daisy’s and she hummed in appreciation.</p><p>Daisy’s eyes dropped to her mouth and flicked upwards again. She closed the distance between them in a single step, pinned Melanie against the wall where she’d so recently held Elias, and crashed their mouths together. Her tongue licked along the seam of Melanie’s lips, then swept greedily inside, swallowing her gasp. Melanie’s hands fell to Daisy’s hips and she tugged her closer, pressing their bodies together.</p><p>Daisy broke the kiss and stepped back, panting. She looked a bit like a clown, her lips swollen and stretched in a wicked grin, smears of red coating her mouth and chin, more splotches on her cheeks, and a few streaks in her hair. Melanie spared a brief thought for their colleagues, who must currently be locked in a fight against the Unknowing. Almost immediately, Daisy forced her attention back, dipping a claw-tipped finger under the collar of her shirt and pulling.</p><p>The fabric parted readily underneath that sharp claw and so did her skin. A surge of arousal followed its course, so fierce that Melanie barely felt the sting of the faint plasma trail. Daisy leaned in, nuzzling her nose along Melanie’s collarbone and inhaling deeply. Melanie reached her hand up into Daisy’s hair. Her fingers curled around the short strands at the nape of her neck and pulled gently. She looked down into Daisy’s eyes, glazed with desire, and smiled.</p><p>She brought the tip of her knife back to the scratch on Daisy’s throat, already fading.The blade slid along the cut, reopening it and pressing a little deeper this time. Fresh blood welled up in her wake and she licked it clean, then closed her lips around the cut and sucked. Daisy’s eyes closed. She moaned softly. Her hands dug in to Melanie’s hips, rocking their bodies together, and Melanie gasped as she felt ten small punctures cut into her skin.</p><p>She leaned in and nipped at Daisy’s mouth, shivering with pleasure as Daisy’s claws scraped up her sides. Daisy dragged the pad of her thumb across one of Melanie’s nipples. The sensation fizzed through her, a blunt contrast to the sharp bite of the attached claw.</p><p>She needed more of Daisy’s skin under her own hands. She considered replicating Daisy’s method with her knives—that had been fucking hot—but she knew it would be more efficient if Daisy’s clothes were removed in the traditional manner. Decision made, she shoved Daisy roughly back. Daisy growled softly in protest but complied, releasing her hold.</p><p>“Take your clothes off.”</p><p>Daisy just looked at her, raising a single eyebrow. Melanie narrowed her eyes and repeated the command.</p><p>“Take. Your. Bloody. Clothes. Off.”</p><p>Daisy grinned and pulled off her shirt, then knelt to remove her boots. Melanie unbuckled her sheaths, removed the remainder of her shirt, and followed suit.</p><p>When she was naked, she looked up and her breath caught. She’d always known Daisy was attractive but she hadn’t been prepared for the pure glory of her. Her arms, legs, and belly were covered in a fuzz of dark hair. The olive skin underneath was criss-crossed with an assortment of scars and her face was still marked with smears of blood. Her thighs were thick and strong. In fact, strength radiated from her entire body as she stood watching Melanie approach, her own arousal and appreciation clear.</p><p>Melanie cupped Daisy’s face in her hands. Daisy turned and pressed a soft kiss to Melanie’s wrist. Melanie leaned in and captured her mouth. This time there was no hint of copper to overshadow the delectable taste of Daisy herself.</p><p>Still kissing, they transitioned slowly to the floor, laying atop the clothes that Daisy, ever practical, had spread out. Their hands and mouths roamed, exploring every inch of each other, lavishing attention on sensitive spots as they were discovered, building the heat between them to a fever pitch. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and blood, and sex as they arched into each other. Their movements became more frantic and focused. Melanie revelled in the sound of her name on Daisy’s lips as she shuddered in release, her voice even rougher than it usually was. Daisy’s teeth closed hard on a sensitive spot above her collarbone and she found herself gasping out Daisy’s name in return as she came.</p><p>They kissed each other hungrily through the aftershocks and were well on their way to a second round of orgasms when they were stopped by a tentative knock on the door. They froze, their wary eyes meeting. Melanie was reaching for a knife when the door opened and Martin’s head peeked around the frame.</p><p>His eyes widened then quickly glanced away, landing on Elias’s corpse. “Oh God,” he gasped. He looked back to Melanie and Daisy, then instantly redirected his eyes to the ceiling. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, his voice shaking. “I-I, uh, um, I just wanted to s-see if you were okay.” He swallowed audibly. “I think I’ll go and make some tea.” He backed out of the room, shutting the door behind himself.</p><p>Melanie turned back to Daisy and grinned. “I, for one, am more than okay. You?” Daisy nodded, her own smile bright.</p><p>They got slowly to their feet and gathered their clothing, Melanie putting her shirt on backwards.. Taking Daisy’s hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed it, then took her home. Tomorrow they could check in with the others and regroup. For now, she was looking forward to having Daisy all to herself, free from the watchful Eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’d like to thank DuskDragon39 for the insightful beta read of the text, and bluegeekEM for being such a helpful and thorough beta listener.</p><p>Special thanks also to ICMezzo for her assistance and to cupcake for her support 💚</p><p>——<br/>Title is from “Stabitha Christie” by Against Me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>